It started with a Kiss
by p0tat0
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto was forced to act on a horrid play made by her classmate. She was supposed to act the heroine on the story but something happened… and poofed… she was now going to act the male protagonist of the story. what will happen next? review?anyone
1. Chapter 1

**It started with a kiss.**

**SUMMARY: **Sakura Kinomoto was forced to act on a horrid play made by her classmate. She was supposed to act the heroine on the story but something happened… and poofed… she was now going to act the male protagonist of the story. And to her surprise, the heroine will be played by her bestfriend…. She was afraid to do the play.. but why

**PAIRINGS: **Shaoran/Sakura and Eriol/Tomoyo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of it's characters. But I do own the plot. 

One beautiful Monday morning on the month of November. A girl with auburn short hair and emerald-colored eyes was currently running across the corridor of her school to make it in her room on time.

Sakura's POV 

Wahhhh!!! Huff… huff… I should make it! I should make it! A few more steps.. huff.. huff. There's the door!

Normal POV 

And as the bell rang. Sakura Kinomoto makes it to her room just in time and currently catching her breath.

Sakura's POV 

Huff… hufff… huh… I did make it. _Sigh. _What a beautiful week to start with.

"Hey Sakura! You made it just in time!"

huh? Oh! It's my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji. Just a beautiful smile from her beautiful face makes my day complete…

What! What am I thinking? Oh men!

"Sakura?" I saw Tomoyo's face with curious eyes looking upon me… her eyes was so beautiful. A perfect resemblance to my favorite stone.. the amethyst. Oh? When did I start to like those stones? What am I thinking….

"Oh Tomoyo! Konnichiwa! It's nothing.. So what's up?" S_igh. _I should stop talking to myself in front of somebody. Before I sat at my chair, I looked around the room. Why is everybody looking at me like that. It gives me the chills. Even Naoko is looking at me with those evil eyes she has. I don't like the way she looks. Its like she'll gonna force me to do something I don't want to do… Even my beautiful Tomoyo is looking at me like she'll gonna make me wear those designs of cloths she has. She has talents in making simple cloths into a more extravagant and mouth-gaping gowns. But, when she always finishes her designs, I will always find myself looking at the mirror wearing it. Whenever I refused her, she will always look at me with those pleading amethyst-colored eyes upon me, and poofed, I am wearing those itchy gowns. _Sigh._ I just can't stand those eyes. I can say that, that was my weaknesses. And she always uses that against me.

What's with this people?

Oh no! Naoko is coming closer to me……

Normal POV 

Naoko Yanagisawa, the only student in this section who has glasses upon her face and who really likes making horrid scripts that was very unbelievable but interesting at the same time. She is a member of a cheerleading club but she dislikes P.E. subject (**A/N: **Well, that was the truth within Naoko's statistics. I read it myself on a website that I have forgotten the address. But this is no joke.). Kinda strange, isnt she?

Naoko walks toward on where Sakura is sitting. Same expression on her face. Pure of excitement… "Konnichiwa Sakura-chan! We have something to tell you!" Naoko said with her cheery voice that is unusual to her.

"Oh wait! The bell has just rang, right? Mr. Terada might be on his way towards our room to start his classes. And we shoul--" Sakura was cut-off by her classmate.

Naoko laughs cheerily. "Oh my dear Sakura-chan. Today is our free day said Mr. Terada himself."

20 minutes earlier. 

The door swung open on the room of section 2-A of Rizalia high. (**A/N: **just a mind-made high school) It was 20 minutes before the school bell indicating for the classes to start, the adviser of this section entered the room. Every student in the room was a bit shocked on their teacher because of his too early appearance in the class.

"Terada-sensei you were early today! Why?" Naoko asks.

Mr. Terada walks in front of his class. "Ok class. I have some announcement to make. We have a faculty meeting today and no teachers will attend their classes for the rest of the day."

"Yes!"

"Yoohoo!"

"Wow!"

Every one cheered on the announcement of their sensei.

"Ok, everyone quiet. But everybody must stay on their respective rooms while all the teacher's are in the meeting. If I am not mistaken, you are assigned to perform a play this coming English Club week, ne?" Mr. Terada stated. "So use this day to practice your play."

"We are planning on doing that sir!" Naoko said happily.

"Very well then. I will leave you all. Behave yourselves and refrain from noisiness. Understood?"

"Yes Terada-sensei!" Everybody chorused.

Mr. Terada smiled and left the room.

"Well, what are we going to play?" Tomoyo asks aloud. Everyone quieted for they do not know what to answer. They have no idea.

Naoko stands up. Everyone's eyes was now upon her. "I, Yanagisawa Naoko of section 2-A of Rizalia high did the job of making the script that will make us worth watching for!" Naoko said dramatically with two big stars on her eyes, one on each eye.

Everyone sweatdropped but was happy that they have already the script and the only thing they needed to do was to pick the characters who will act on the play, to practice and to make the props.

20 minutes after. Sakura POV 

Oh I see… _sigh. _I should have known earlier so that I don't have to run that fast.. _sigh_

"So, Sakura. I chose you personally to be the female protagonist of the story!" Naoko said. Oh I see. That's why she is looking on me that way. But why me? Tomoyo's much more beautiful and much more feminine than I am. And besides, she has a thing for acting. Wahhh… I don't want to wear stupid and itchy gowns… ewwwww….

"Why me?" I ask to Naoko.

"Because Sakura-chan, we know that you are good at acting." Rika said.

"That's all? I am not the only one who was _good_ in acting in this class. Tomoyo is good at it too." I reasoned out.

By the look on Naoko's face, I can say that she was pissed. But, I reaallllyyyy don't want to act in a play which I am the heroin. I don't know why, but I really don't want to.

"Sakura," I looked at the owner of that sweet voice, calling upon me. Her face was so angelic and somewhat pleading…. Oh no.. I know that look.. oh please my sweet Tomoyo. Don't look at me like that… I know what was next. Oh my… Be ready Sakura…

Normal POV 

Tomoyo approach Sakura who was looking at her expectedly.

"Sakura-chan," She started with those pleading eyes looking upon the auburn-haired girl sitting in the middle of the crowd. "I don't wasn't to play the female protagonist part because I want to see you acting and I want personally to record the whole play. So please, agree with us…"

Sakura sigh and bow her head in defeat. "Alright." Her classmates cheered especially Naoko.

Naoko started to instruct every one and assigning what their parts are in the play. Tomoyo hug Sakura and smile at her. Sakura blushed and no one notices it.

"Ahm… Every one" the room quieted. "Has anyone of you knows where Li is?" No one answers.

"Yah. Where is he?"

"Maybe his absent today" Rika says.

Naoko consider what Rika says.

"Why are you asking for him Naoko?" Chiharu asks.

"Well, because I chose him to be the male protagonist of the play." Naoko said.

"What? She is going to be my partner?" Sakura asks hurriedly with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Yes Sakura. He is going to be your partner." Naoko stated. Sakura sighs shaking her head.

"Ok everybody, I am going to tell you what is the plot of my story. So sit back and relax. Comments, suggestions and violent reactions are free to express but not in the middle of my story telling. No one's going to interrupt me understood?" Naoko said. Everyone nodded.

"Alright. The title of the play I wrote is 'The song of love'" Naoko started with serious expression planted upon her face. "It is about the two races who fights against each other for almost a hundred years and the reason why is already forgotten. The two races I was talking about are the human race and demi-human race. And yes Yamazaki, they are real but in my story only" Naoko smiles and Yamazaki closes his mouth, sweat dropped.

"Demi-humans are those creatures who was a part beast and a part human. Physically, some of them look like a pure beast but mentally, they have the knowledge of humans. And some of them look like a half beast, half human and also has the knowledge humans have."

"There was a demi-human girl who longed for peace and the only one who knows the way on how to unite the two races. She was a mermaid who lives underwater. She was beautiful, has a beautiful voice and yes Yamazaki, we already know what a mermaid looks like and what she is capable of." Again, Yamazaki closes his mouth. "The way is to play a song that should be heard by both races and that should be sang by a single representative of both races. She believes that by singing this song wholeheartedly, it will touches everyone's heart even those who has as hard as stone. The only problem is who will play the song on the part of the humans."

"Then one day, a boat sanks underwater on an unknown reason. The mermaid went to the boat. A big boat on that matter. She watches as it landed on the seabed. She was surprised to see a man tied on one of the pole of the boat with a guitar hanged on his neck. She was more surprised that his heart was still beating. So she get a magical sea weeds that when eaten, the eater will have the ability to breathe under water with no difficulty to save him. The man will start to regain his consciousness and they will talk for the moment. The human realize that he was struck by the '_love at first sight_' syndrome. So they talk and talk and talk. Until they reached the topic of saving the both races. But the human refused to participate with the mermaid's plan. The mermaid got angry and walks away. And then with the help of her sisters, they convinced the human to play the song with the promise of she will going to be with him when he participates. The twins taught him the music and he plays it with his guitar. And so, after more talking, the two sings together the song that was heard all over the world and touches every one's hearts. When they go back to the land, they saw the love on everyone's face and on everyone's actions that was long forgotten. So peace reigns on the both races."

"And as what have promised, the mermaid live the human and they live happily ever after under the sea." Naoko then take a slightly deep breath. "How's that?"

"It was wonderful!" Tomoyo commented. "A mermaid and a man who joined forces to unite their races to make peace. And it also portrays that in every man's heart, there still resides the most wonderful feeling one should not forget, love."

"You are right Tomoyo." Naoko said. "Ok the cast! Sakura, you will play the mermaid which I named Miki. Li will play the man which I named Nikki. I hope he knows how to play the guitar. Rika and Chiharu will play the twin sister of Miki. And everyone will make the props. Ok! Here is the script. Please read it. I will just make a call with Li. Oh wait! I forgot to tell you that there is a romantic scene between Nikki and Miki." Everyone looks at her curiously and excitedly at the same time. "They will kiss on the last part." A broad smile plastered at her face.

"WHAT!!!!" Sakura shouted and stands up with a blush on her face. Everyone looks at her giggling. She just ignores them. "Tell me you're only joking."

"No." Naoko answered simply.

"Oh men…." She then slumped back to her sit with a loud thud and then covered her face with his hands.

The giggling continues…

**A/N: **How is that for a start? I know somebody out there knows about the play's plot they'll going to perform. If anyone knows, please leave a review about your opinion. Please don't flame me about wrong grammars or spellings. I am just new to writing and I am not that fluent in English language. Doomo Arigatou. The next chap will be up by next week. So until then!

Ja ne!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**It started with a kiss.**

**SUMMARY: **Sakura Kinomoto was forced to act on a horrid play made by her classmate. She was supposed to act the heroin on the story but something happened… and poofed… she was now going to act the male protagonist of the story. And to her surprise, the heroin will be played by her bestfriend…. She was afraid to do the play.. but why

**PAIRINGS: **Shaoran/Sakura and Eriol/Tomoyo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of it's characters. But I do own the plot. 

_**FLASHBACK**_

"You are right Tomoyo." Naoko said. "Ok the cast! Sakura, you will play the mermaid which I named Miki. Li will play the man which I named Nikki. I hope he knows how to play the guitar. Rika and Chiharu will play the twin sister of Miki. And everyone will make the props. Ok! Here is the script. Please read it. I will just make a call with Li. Oh wait! I forgot to tell you that there is a romantic scene between Nikki and Miki." Everyone looks at her curiously and excitedly at the same time. "They will kiss on the last part." A broad smile plastered at her face.

_"WHAT!!!!" Sakura shouted and stands up with a blush on her face. Everyone looks at her giggling. She just ignores them. "Tell me you're only joking." _

_"No." Naoko answered simply._

_"Oh men…." She then slumped back to her sit with a loud thud and then covered her face with his hands._

_The giggling continues…_

**Chapter 2: Are you serious?!**

Normal POV 

Naoko walks at the back of the room and near the window to avoid the noises her classmates were making. She gets her cellphone out of her pocket and dialled Li's number.

Naoko's POV 

Hmmm…. I'm so excited of the play! Come on Li! Answer the phone!!!…….

CLICK.

"Moshi Moshi? Whose this?" someone on the other side of the phone said.

What? "This is Naoko Yanagisawa. May I speak to Li?"

"Hey Naoko-san! This is Meiling!"

"Oh, Meiling! Where are the two of you? The class needed both of you in here especially Li--"

Normal POV 

"Speaking of Shaoran-kun." The person on the other line interrupted with an obvious depressed tone.

Naoko arched her eyebrow, intrigued. "Nani? What happened?"

Sakura's POV 

_Sigh…. _

"Hey Sakura-chan! Are you paying attention?"

"Hai… Of course I am Tomo-chan…" Sigh.. What is she saying again? Sigh… she's looking at me with those worried eyes. Oh no.. I make her worried again… she's so thoughtful and caring and lovable and kind and pretty… no.. she's not pretty… that word is an understatement… .she is beautif---

"It's obvious your not paying attention Sakura-chan!! Something is bothering you. I know it…"

Ne????? "Am.. N-nothing is bothering me Tomoyo….." I should stop talking to myself starting now…. It will just make more things complicated…. What the---!!!

Tomoyo's face was so close to mine!!! What is she doing?! "Ammmmmm… Tomoyo? W-what are y-you d-doing???" I it's like my face was burning!!!

"Do not lie to me my dearest friend!!! I very much know you Sakura!!! Now, tell me….. kudasai…." From burning amethyst to pleading ones… what beautiful eyes she have… sigh. I guess I do not have a choice. What am I going to tell her? _Oh my Tomoyo, nothing is bothering me.. really.. just your pretty eyes that reminds me of how beautiful the sunset is….. an—_

"I know now what's bothering you Sakura-chan. It is the play right." Tomoyo just interrupted me from my absurd thoughts… Oh god, arigatou…

I nodded.

"don't worry friend! I will make sure that you will be the most beautiful mermaid in the whole world!!! I will be the one to put the make-up on you and of course the design of your costume and….." and she keeps on planning… sigh… and here I am again… not focusing on what she's saying again.

Normal POV 

"Guys…" Naoko said. Her voice was obviously sad. Everyone looked at her, intrigued.

Naoko sighed before she continuous. "Well, Li can not join us on our play."

"What?????" everyone said at the same time.

"But why? Is there anything wrong?" Chiharu asks.

"Apparently, yes. Meiling told me that Li was injured and at the hospital right now." Everyone gasps.

"is he alright?" Sakura asks, worried.

"Meiling said that he was indeed alright. The injury was just mild." Naoko replied..

"Why is he injured Naoko-san?" Tomoyo asks while everyone nodded.

"Meiling said that Li's right leg was fractured when he accidentally fall from a tree." Naoko explained patiently.

"why is he on a tree?" Rika asks.

"I asks that question on Meiling but she suddenly burst into tears and then the line cuts off." Naoko answered.

"ohhhh"

"our problem is who will act as our male protagonist?" Naoko asks sadly.

The room was suddenly fell on an awkward silence.

"Me."

Everyone looked at the source of the voice.

"Yamazaki?!!!!" Everyone shouted, shocked.

Yamazaki smiled.

"Are you serious?!" Chiharu asks, fuming with slight anger and jealousy.

**A/N: **Gomen nasai, minna!!! Sorry for the long delay of updating this fic…. Sorry to my very best friend who expected this story from me… I do hope all of you will understand. And sorry also if you think this chapter is kinda boring…. Gomen…

**bows to the audience pleading for forgiveness **

And for those who thinks that I abandon this story, I will tell you all that I am not abandoning this. I just needed much more time to update. Its just that school and work do not make life easy for me… so please be patient...

And of course, Thanks for those who leave their reviews!!! I really appreciate it… I will mention you all on the next update!! Thanks again!!!

By the way, for those who asks what is the pairings, it's all indicated up there. Until next time!!!!

JA ne!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**It started with a kiss.**

**SUMMARY: **Sakura Kinomoto was forced to act on a horrid play made by her classmate. She was supposed to act the heroine on the story but something happened… and poofed… she was now going to act the male protagonist of the story. And to her surprise, the heroine will be played by her best friend…. She was afraid to do the play.. but why

**PAIRINGS: **Shaoran/Sakura and Eriol/Tomoyo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of it's characters. But I do own the plot. 

**A/N: **Hoi hoi nya!! Hello minna!! Yes at last! I updated much earlier than I expected! Special thanks to SnowCharm for reviewing. You all gives me the motivation I needed to update fast!! Doomo Arigatou! Nyahahahah! (,) oh well, on to the story.

FLASHBACK 

"_Our problem is who will act as our male protagonist?" Naoko asks sadly._

_The room was suddenly fallen on an awkward silence. _

_"Me."_

_Everyone looked at the source of the voice._

_"Yamazaki?!!!!" Everyone shouted, shocked._

_Yamazaki smiled._

_"Are you serious?!" Chiharu asks, fuming with slight anger and jealousy._

**Chapter 3: What a fate…**

Normal POV 

On the next day, the practice for the play started. Yamazaki as Nikki, Sakura as Miki, a jealous Chiharu and Rika as the twin sister of Miki, and the rest are those who make the props with the exception of Naoko, the director, and Tomoyo, the costume maker.

Sakura's POV 

I cannot believe it! Yamazaki of all people! Arggghhhh! Why do this have to happen!

"Hey Sakura!" I shot my head up. It was my sweet Tomoyo. Oh, what is with those eyes.

Sigh.

I know what's up with those loving amethyst-pleading-eyes. Perhaps the costume was done.

" Hey look at this!" she announced to us and pulled the costume from her back.

"Wow! That was beautiful Tomoyo!" Naoko stated a little to loudly. "Hey Sakura! Try it on!" what was it again??? _Try it on! Try it on! TRY IT ON!_ That weird costume?!

"What!!!!!" I shouted. Well, isn't it I acted too lately? Ha! That is not my fault… the words were still processing in my mind…. And then loading……

"Come on Sakura.. You do not want to hurt the feelings of your best friend, do you?" Tomoyo's pleading eyes was now looking at me. Arggghhhh! I don't want to wear _that!_ But of course, I do not want to hurt the feelings of my sweet Tomoyo….. What am I going to do…. She is still looking at me with those puppy eyes expectantly.

All right! I am going to say no! I am going to resist her! I can do it! All I need to do is say **no**! I can do it! I can do it! I CAN DO IT!

Can't I?

Normal POV 

Before anything else, Sakura found out that she was already wearing the mermaid costume courtesy of Tomoyo. (**A/N: **The description of the costume will be revealed on the next chapter. Actually, I am still collecting data on what will the costume be look like. Any suggestions?) Everyone was looking at her in awe.

"The costume fits her!"

"It certainly did!"

"She was really pretty!"

"Pretty?" Yamazaki asks.

Everyone looks at him with questioning eyes.

"Pretty is an understatement." He continues with dreamy eyes. Sakura blushed from embarrassment. Yamazaki walks toward the center of the crowd here Sakura was standing. He kneeled his left knee and took Sakura's small hands. " You are gorgeously beautiful Sakura-hime."

Everyone was yet again in awe and in the state of mild shock with what Yamazaki has stated. And this time, Sakura blushed madly. Her face was like a ripe tomato. Tomoyo giggled.

In everyone's eyes, the scene between Yamazaki and Sakura was like a prince who is confessing his love to a princess. A mermaid princess in this case.

Meanwhile, a certain someone who was at the back of the room was shocked, enraged and jealous all at the same time. 'I needed to calm down… I needed to calm down….' she thought together with inhaling deep, deep breaths and her fist was clenched tightly. Well, a little _too _tightly that her knuckles were now completely white. 'Calm down Chiharu.. Inhale. Exhale. You needed to calm down. Deep breaths will help….and… even killing him instantly… will.. also.. help… how about ripping the hell out of Yamazaki's throat… that will even help you better to calm… down… ne…..'

While Chiharu was debating on herself whether to kill Yamazaki fast or kill him in a slow and painful way imaginable, certain someone was watching her on the corner of his closed eyes with a playful smirk on his lips.

Sakura snatched her hand away from Yamazaki's. "Cut it off Yamazaki!" Her face was still red from embarrassment. "Tomoyo, I wanna took off this clothes now." She then turned away from her classmates and walk away towards the dressing room followed by a giggling Tomoyo.

"Ok minna! Back to work! The show is over!" Naoko instructed with a few claps from her hands.

Inside the dressing room……

"Arrggghhhh!!!! What's up with Yamazaki!! Embarrassing me like that!" Sakura stated loudly, irritated.

Tomoyo yet again giggled.

"Why are you so happy about me getting embarrassed all the time Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asks _her beloved _Tomoyo, as she always stated to herself, with narrowed eyes.

"Because you were so cute when you blushed like that Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo answered happily.

Sakura blushed mildly at _her beloved _Tomoyo's compliment.

Tomoyo giggled…. But suddenly she stopped. Sakura looked at her questioningly. "What happened Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo's eyes were wide open, obviously from shock, and her face was pale. "OH NO!!" she shouted.

Sakura ran to Tomoyo's side worriedly. "What is it Tomoyo?" she asks her friend while frantically searching the room for the source of her friend's current behavior.

"I forgot my Video cam!!" A chibi Sakura fell down comically. Her sweat dropped. Sakura laughed hesitantly. "wahhh!! And the worst of all, I did not capture you and Yamazaki's moment!"

"It's alright Tomoyo… No big deal…" Wrong diction.

"WHAT?! No BIG deal??? What----"

"Matte!!" Sakura cut her off. She knows how obsessed her friend when it comes to cameras and moments, and when someone argues with her about her hobby….her friend becomes…. Well… a little too agitated on the matter. "What I mean is…." Sakura was frantically looking for the right words to say something.. " There's always next time.. Right! Next time…" her sweat dropped.

Tomoyo seems to accept her explanation but still a little depressed. "You were right, Sakura…" she then sighs. " Oh well, let's get you changing to resume our practice!!!" she suggested cheerfully.

Sakura blushed a little thinking of changing clothes, again, in front of _her beloved _Tomoyo.

On the next day, Naoko, Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu and Yamazaki agreed to visit Shaoran and Meiling on the Bonifacio Hospital (**A/N: **A made up Hospital. What a lame name don't you think? Me? I don't think so… why? Because this is my fic? ) after their afternoon practice which will be ended at 6pm.

At the Bonifacio Hospital…. Room 306, 3rd floor of the building….

Sakura knocked on the door. Someone opened it. It was Meiling.

"Konbanwa Meiling!" this came to everyone.

"Konbanwa!" Meiling greeted back. She open the door wide to let Sakura and company enter the room. The group moves toward the bed where Shaoran was lying.

"Konbanwa Li!" They greeted.

Shaoran Li sat on his bed. "Good evening everyone.." he greeted back.

Naoko lend over the basket of fruits to Li. "this came from the whole section Li. We wish for your wellness.." the others nodded.

"doomo arigatou." Li smiled and somewhat touched by his fellow classmates' thoughtfulness. "How's the practice?" he then turn his head towards to Sakura who looks like somewhat irritated. The irritation on her face was not easily to noticed except for those who has a keen perceptive like Li and Tomoyo who just giggled.

"It was fine shaoran-kun! Ne, Sakura?" Tomoyo said. With a smile on her lips.

Sakura shots up from her reverie. "ha… ah… hai!" she said and forced a smile.

"Sou da ne… So Yamazaki, you're the hero then…. Do your best then!!" Li said.

"Hai!! Of course!" Yamazaki answered back.

"By the way Shaoran-kun. What really happened to you that leaves you with a broken leg?" Rika asks in her usual shyness.

"ohhh… well… this happens when we were on our house last Sunday. I was on my way down stairs when---"

"When I jump over him carelessly…." Meiling continues. On the verge of crying. " I was a little too excited about some things and I just jump on him and then….. then… we fell on the stairs!!!!" she was now crying…

"Meiling…" everyone just mutter.

Meiling moves toward the edge of Shaoran's bed. " I am really really sorry Shaoran….. I know how much you wanted to be in the play and to have Sakura as your part---" Shaoran covered Meiling's lips with his hands to prevent her from talking any further. He blushed a little to prevent everyone from noticing _something _was going on.

Everyone looked at them curiously except Tomoyo who just giggled. Shaoran laughs nervously. "anou… Meiling… I already told you its nothing… no big deal… ok…. I already forgiven you….." he looked at Meiling eyes menacingly.

Meiling nodded.

And so the afternoon pass by without them noticing that it was already 9pm.

"Oh shoot! It was already 9pm.. we better get going." Naoko stated.

Everyone nodded.

They then prepare themselves for leaving. Everyone of them bid their farewells to Shaoran and pray for his wellness.

"Sakura!" Shaoran called back.

Sakura turn her head from the one calling her. "Nani ga Shaoran-kun?" She asks politely.

"anou…" shaoran blushed a bit. "Goood bye.. see you soon.. take care…"

"doomo.." she smiles then closed the door..

"hey couz! You're a little too hot!" Meiling stated putting her right palm on Shaoran's forehead as if he has a fever.

Shaoran shove her hand off. "Shut up Mei! You and your loud mouth!" Meiling just laughs loudly….

**0**

The group was on their way home chatting to themselves except for a certain someone who is surprisingly quiet. No one notices this except for the two someone. The one with keen eyes and the other one who make _her_ quiet like that. When the small group reach the intersection, they parted their ways while bidding good-byes to each other.

"Hey Chiharu-chan! Wait for me!" called by Yamazaki to his best friend with a knowing smirk etched on his face. The brunette ignores him. 'hmmmmm' "Are you jealous, Chiharu-chan?" He asks.

A red face with wide eyes face him abruptly. "No way Yamazaki!!! **I **am not jealous!! I'm not jealous when you talk to Kinomoto like that!** I'm **certainly not jealous when you hold her hands like that and somewhat appears to be that you're confessing your love to her!! **I'm** **_not _**jealous!!!" she answered back defensively. Face still red because of mixed emotions. She was really beyond her limits and her fingers were itching to punch someone brutally and mercilessly. Then it hit her full blast. She just told Yamazaki of her true feelings when he saw the seen between him and Sakura.

Yamazaki was somewhat shocked. He did not expect that Chiharu will be angry and jealous like that. His plan did work. "Chiharu---" he does not finish what he was saying for Chiharu ran away very fast.

Chiharu ran away. Tears forming on his eyes but she wipes them away harshly. 'Why did I said those things. Baka Chiharu! Baka! Hontou ni baka da!" then she felt someone snatch her arm preventing her from running. She look angrily at her captor. "let me go!"

"you know what Chiharu. You're such a coward" Yamazaki said as he let go of Chiharu's arm.

"What?!" Chiharu asks confused, irritateed and embarassessed all at the same time.

"You're a coward for not facing the truth." He turn around, his back on Chiharu. "Do not be afraid of your feelings baka. Might as well someone turn it back."

Chiharu was surprised nonetheless. She was speechless and a blush was forming on her face. "Yamazaki…. I…"

_Meow……._

They both turn their heads up and look for the source of the sound.

_Meow…….._

A kitten was on a not so high tree in the middle of the park. It seems scared because of its position. The two only people on that area look at each other and walk beside the tree. Yamazaki's back on his smiling face again while looking up to the kitten while Chiharu was still blushing a bit.

"Look a kitten.. She's seem afraid" Yamazaki stated.

Chiharu look up. The kitten was shivering and purring for help. "We should help her" she said and look at Yamazaki. Yamazaki look at her too. She blushed a little. She does not know why. She's very confused at that time.

"Yamazaki! Help her!" Chiharu burst out all of the sudden.

Yamazaki was a little surprised with the sudden change of atmosphere. Back to their normal selves again and no aloofness.

"Ahmmmmm… it's a bit high, don't you think?" queried Yamazaki.

"I don't care.. Just help her." Chiharu said.

Yamazaki just nodded.

The kitten purred again.

Yamazaki climbed up the said tree. After a little more climbing and a bossy command of Chiharu, he reached the branch where the kitten was. "here Kitty… come to me so that we can go down in no time." Yamazaki said while motioning his hand for the kitten to come.

But it did not. Instead, the kitten backs off at the very end of the branch. The branch wiggled and the kitten mewed frighteningly. Yamazaki crawls to the branch taking his time to be careful not to fell off which was hardly to avoid.

"Yamazaki! A little more! You can do it!" Chiharu cheered unaware of the danger Yamazaki was facing.

With a little more effort, Yamazaki reached the kitten and cuddle it a little but the branch started to break unable to bear too much weight.

"YAMAZAKI!"

**0**

At the school in Sakura's class, everyone was excited because today is the day where they will practice the kissing scene of the heroes in the play.

Sakura was surprisingly early at was nervous at her seat. Tomoyo just giggled.

Then suddenly the door opened harshly revealing a worried and a little depressed Naoko.

"what happened Naoko?" asks Rika.

"Its Yamazaki. He is at the hospital right how." Naoko answered sympathetically.

"WHAT??!!!"

"Is he alright?" Tomoyo asks.

"Chiharu said he is."

"What happened?" this came to Sakura.

"When they were at the park, they heard a scared kitten at the top of the tree who did not manage to climbed down itself. So Yamazaki climbed the tree and accidentally fell when the branch broke where he was standing." Naoko paused. Then she continues. "Yamazaki said that we should not worry 'bout him. That we should focus on the play."

"Yeah. What do we do now?"

"Who will be our hero."

"saa.. Who will be Sakura's partner?"

"I already think about it when I was on my way here. Since, we only have 5 more days to practice, I needed all of your cooperation and please no arguing. Is that clear?" Naoko finalized.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok. Here are some of the changes. The twins will be Rika and Chiharu. Chiharu said that she could come to the practice so nothing to worry. And Sakura will be.." a flash of light can be seen on her eyeglasses.

'I had a bad feeling about this' Sakura thought as she gulped.

" will be the hero which is Nikki."

"what?" Sakura instinctively asks.

Naoko just ignored her. "And Tomoyo will be the Heroine or Miki."

Tomoyo was a bit surprised but giggle nonetheless.

"WHAT?!!!" Sakura can't believe what just she heard.

But since Naoko do not want any questions and argumentation, she just ignored Sakura who seems like gonna sank in the earth 20 feet under. She cannot believe that she will act as a boy, which she once wish the moment the announcement of characters was announced and will be partnered to her beloved Tomoyo. Moreover, come to think of it that there is a scene where a kiss will take place.

"What a fate…." Sakura silently whispered together with a sigh.

**A/N:** that's it.. what a cruel fate. Oh well… please review…


	4. Chapter 4

**It started with a kiss.**

**SUMMARY:** Sakura Kinomoto was forced to act on a horrid play made by her classmate. She was supposed to act the heroin on the story but something happened… and poofed… she was now going to act the male protagonist of the story. And to her surprise, the heroin will be played by her bestfriend…. She was afraid to do the play.. but why

**PAIRINGS:** Shaoran/Sakura and Eriol/Tomoyo.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of it's characters. But I do own the plot.

FLASHBACK

"Ok. Here are some of the changes. The twins will be Rika and Chiharu. Chiharu said that she could come to the practice so nothing to worry. And Sakura will be.." a flash of light can be seen on her eyeglasses.

'I had a bad feeling about this' Sakura thought as she gulped.

" will be the hero which is Nikki."

"what?" Sakura instinctively asks.

Naoko just ignored her. "And Tomoyo will be the Heroine or Miki."

Tomoyo was a bit surprised but giggle nonetheless.

"WHAT?!!!" Sakura can't believe what just she heard.

But since Naoko do not want any questions and argumentation, she just ignored Sakura who seems like gonna sank in the earth 20 feet under. She cannot believe that she will act as a boy, which she once wish the moment the announcement of characters was announced and will be partnered to her beloved Tomoyo. Moreover, come to think of it that there is a scene where a kiss will take place.

"What a fate…." Sakura silently whispered together with a sigh.

Chapter 4: The Play

Sakura's POV

Sigh. Here it comes. Ohhhh.. my heart .. it's beating so fast that it hurts. Ok… Deep breaths. That will do the work. Inhale. Exhale.

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" its Rika.

"Of course I am! I'm just a little nervous, that's all…" I answered her.

She nods and I hear her say, "its just normal to be nervous before you perform on the stage. Just do not think that everyone's watching you." Then she walks away.

Everyone is watching me? Chills. She makes me more nervous. She should not have said that. Sigh. But actually, its not the audience that makes me so nervous. It's second on my reason-to-be-nervous list. It's the kiss.. oh my… I can my face heating up again. argggghhhh!

I shook my head violently to erase the unnecessary thoughts about kissing my bestfriend. I. Am. Going. To. Kiss. Her. Nyah!!!!!!! Stop thinking about that Sakura!!! Darn it.

And besides, Tomoyo already agreed 'bout he kiss. She said that it's alright since we are best friends. Sigh. Yeah, best friends. If she only knew…..

Normal POV 

It was quarter to six in the afternoon. The play will start at six p.m. The chairs at this time are already full with students, teachers and parents.

At the back stage, Naoko's yelling different commands everywhere. This was her play after all and she wants it to be perfect.

"alright, minna-san! Please come here!" Naoko yelled loud enough for her classmates to hear and not the audience outside the curtain. Everyone gathered around Naoko, who was holding a clipboard and pencil.

"Are all the casts already in their respective costumes?" Naoko queries.

They all look at the 4 main casts. Rika and Chiharu were wearing an identical costume since their characters are twins. They both were wearing an all-green-mermaid costume. Green pearls, green necklaces, green tube-bra and green mermaid tails.

Sakura on the other hand was wearing a, well, plain human clothes. Plain human 'manly' clothes. A white T-shirt with red jerkins on top partnered with red baggy pants (1).

And lastly, Tomoyo's very beautiful on her costume. It fits her perfectly even though it was really for Sakura. Suffice to say, they were thankful that it fits her. She wore an all-pink-mermaid costume. A crown beaded with pink pearls, a necklace with a pendant shaped like a sea shell and a shelly-tube-bra. Her tail was pink and the scales were perfectly detailed in all aspects. Her hair was just like that. She let it flow like the waves of the sea.

"Tomoyo, you are so beautiful." Someone complimented.

Sakura was in awe as she looks at her beloved Tomoyo. 'ethereally beautiful..' she thoughts and a blush crept on her face.

"thank you" Tomoyo answered with a giggle. "but this costume was for Sakura. It's much more beautiful at her." She then looks at Sakura longingly while the latter just blinks, blush, and then laughs nervously.

Naoko nod. "Costumes, check!" Naoko stated followed by a scribble on her clipboard. "Are the harnest ready?" she then looks up at the ceiling where the students responsible for it are placed.

One of the students up there with a mop like head nods and held a thumbs-up.

Naoko nods. "Harnest, check!" she said. Harnest is a cord tied up on a pulley and the other end to the human who wants to be lifted up. This is what the mermaids are going to use so that they appear to be swimming under water. "safety belts on the mermaids?" Naoko once again asks catching the attention of her fellow classmates.

Tomoyo, Rika and Chiharu looks at the not-so-obvious-for-the-audiences-sake safety belts and held a thumbs-up to Naoko who just nods her head and said something with a 'check' at the end while scribbling something.

"Guitar for Sakura?" Naoko looks at Sakura who positioned her guitar on her shoulder and nods to Naoko who said check and scribbled again.

"Are the background music, display and props are all set?" Naoko asks.

The props men held a thumbs-up and beamed at her.

Naoko nods vigorously and smiled at them wholeheartedly. "Alright!! All things are set! We are now going to begin the play! I trusted all the things to you guys! Everyone of you! Let's do our best! Ikimasho minna-san! Goodluck!"

"yeah!" everyone cheered as they go to their respective areas.

Sakura climbed up at where she should be while someone's tying her on the pole. She took every deep breath she can manage.

Then Shaoran, Meiling and Yamazaki entered the back stage. Meiling complimented Tomoyo's costume and she boasted how she will be more beautiful in one of the mermaid's costume while the former just giggles. Yamazaki was busy catching his breath while Chiharu was strangling his neck with a wide smile on her face. And Shaoran was mouthing good luck to Sakura who just nods her head. And after a few more chit-chats, the three bade their good lucks and went back to their respective seats.

Naoko inhaled deep and took the microphone. "**We will now start the play entitled ****Song of Love****. Please sit back and relax as you watches the play performed by the students of Terada-sensei, section 2-A. thank you for waiting."**

The curtain opens.

The stage's appearance was beautiful. It really portrays the under water scenery. In the middle of the stage was the head of the sunken ship where a man was tied on its pole. Different fishes were swimming around and different seaweed were planted on the ground.

The play begins.

They start playing music.

The party goes on the deck, where the side of the ship comes down and the song starts...

Nikki hangs from the mast.

**Nikki:** Adrift, adrift, adrift... From how many dreams have I awakened? How many morrows have

passed...? The days when victory meant everything have come to an end... Yesterday's

friends become tomorrow's foes... So flow the days filled with betrayal and enmity...

Once one reaches the summit, all that remains is one's inevitable downfall... All has

become lost... The innumerable wounds, once decorations of glory, have begun instead to

ache... Aaah, have I awoken...? Where might I be...? Could this be the Grave of the Narwhales

that is said to lie hidden in the seas?

The other members of the band float to him and release him.

**Nikki:** Where am I!? So... I am all alone. Just deserts for the likes of me... Betrayed

by the very ones in whom I trusted... Gone are the friends with whom I shared my dreams...

Alone, with no lover to share my sorrows...

Miki arrives.

**Miki:** Hither...

**Nikki:** Is someone thither?

**Miki:** O'er hither...!

**Nikki:** Be it thou...? My savior sweet?

**Miki:** Aye, manly mariner...

**Nikki:** Be thou not a mere maiden but a... mer-maiden?

**Miki:** Thou art surprised...?

**Nikki:** Only that one such as thee would help a human like me... My eternal gratitude is

thine, sweet siren of the sea...

**Miki:** 'Twas but the proper thing... Why art thou alone here? Whence cometh the wounds

that afflict thee so...?

**Nikki:** 'Tis too sad a tale to tell one so fair...

**Miki:** If thou wishest not to speak of such things, I shan't force thee to tell them unto

me. Instead, kind sir, may I inquire as to the world from which thou comest...?

Later...

**Miki:** Enough! That shall suffice. What a wretched woeful tale thou hast! Thou needest

not fight e'ermore. The world form wence one comest lacks any form of pleasure.

**Nikki:** Pleasure...?

**Miki:** Dear sailorman... Let me hear the song that thou dost like best! A splendid song

from a far-away world, unknown to the likes of me...

**Nikki**: A song...? Of such a thing I know naught... Wherefore wouldst thou hear my

croonings, Neptunian nymph? Surely there is naught to be gained from it!?

**Miki:** What a poor, miserable man thou art! Songs be the soul's delight... When one is sad,

songs gently envelope one's sorrows... And when one is happy, songs are there to share

the joy with thee. That be the very essence of song!

**Nikki:** So thou sayest... Unfortunately, singing has no relevance to me. I long forgot how

to laugh and how to cry.

Miki starts singing.

**Nikki:** How awfully nostalgic!? I feel as though I have heard that song before, somewhere,

long ago. A mysterious melody that bathes thee in a warm glow...

Miki: It is a precious song, handed down generation to generation on my island. It seems

to have reached the heart of thee, who knows not of song... Now make me a promise... Repay

me for saving you by singing this song for me.

**Nikki: **Hold on! Such a thing I cannot do!

**Miki: **"Cannot" is different from "will not!" Please promise to grant this one

petition!

She vanishes.

**Nikki:** Wait! Do not go!

Later, he plays the song on his guitar...

**Nikki:** Sigh...! As I thought... I am unable to perform such music!

**Rika:** Thou seem troubled...

**Nikki:** Who might ye be?

**Rika:** Our sister shan't come out again until thou singest!

**Nikki:** Please, I beg ye! Teach me how to sing.

**Chiharu:** Music and song are not something that thous canst teach or learn. They are things

that thou must feel!

**Rika:** First try playing the notes.

He plays them.

**Chiharu:** That is terrible! 'Tis void of all emotion! Thou dost need not to be a bard, so

long as thou express thy feelings. The thoughts of thy heart that words cannot express...

Let thy instrument tell us what thou want to say...

Nikki plays again.

**Chiharu:** 'Tis better... Keep it up...

He keeps playing.

**Rika:** Thou art a kind man. We can tell from the sound thou makest...

**Chiharu:** Hehee... Thou hast got it! Aye... 'Tis becoming fun!

They fly around the boat while he plays.

Later, he plays with Miki.

**Nikki:** Well... What dost thou think?

**Miki:** 'Tis beautiful! Each note enwraps my very soul... If ever thou art sorrowed and at

the limits of despair... Then croon this song and remember, dear, this very moment...

The time when our hearts began to beat to one rhythm... And know that our song will

continue on forever more...

**Nikki:** Lo! The stars doth twinkle in accord with our song... The brighter one is the Star

of Diarmuid... And next to it the Star of Grania can be seen shining so faintly...

We mariners navigate our vessels by these two stars!

**Miki:** Thou art a knowledgeable man! I naught knew the names of such luminaries. I just saw

them as jewels that shine in the night sky...

**Nikki:** I didn't realize that stars could look so beautiful... I never took the time to gaze

at them like this before... Nor ever heard the song that they had been singing unto me. Now

that I have spent what seems like days singing here with thee... I have come to realize

that there is more than what seems be... The twinkling of the stars... The waving of the

waves... Even silence itself... All sing in harmony with thee and me.

**Miki:** 'Tis strange to think that both thy world and mine share the same stars.

**Nikki:** Speaking of which, I must soon return to my world.

**Miki:** Wherefore, dear sir? Thou dost not like it here?

**Nikki:** My pursuers are nigh... My staying here will endanger thy folk...

**Miki:** Then allow me to come with thee, sweet sir...

**Nikki:** I cannot allow such a thing! One step out of here lie treacherous tempests and

woeful warfare. Yet, even then... Even then, thou dost shalt come with me?

**Miki:** I know that for certainty... Yet for this place only to have peace while the whole

world is at war is a selfishness itself. Perhaps the love we share can be shared with

the whole world. Both nature and mankind must surely desire to live hand-in-hand...

**Nikki:** Then comest thou to me, my sweet sea sprite... Until the whole world hath come

to live in heavenly harmony... Upon that day shall I bring thee back to this idyllic

isle. Then... Then and only then... Will both our worlds have peace between nature and

humanfolk... And resonate in chorus with our anthem dear. Together, let us build that

whole new world... Come my maiden, come...!

The curtain closes for a few minutes and opens again.

Continues acting as what the narrator are saying

**Narration: **So the two plays the song together as they magically ascend from the sea down under. The whole world hears their song and slowly touching their hearts. Tears welled up their eyes as they realize what they have done. For the battle they keeps on fighting has no longer meaning in their living. So as the tune of the song telling to them, stop the inept war and start a new fruitful beginning together with love in their hearts for each other. Humans… Demi-humans…. Each one of them can live and love together as the two of their kinds portrays to them. The human man, named Nikki and the demi-human woman, named Miki.

Background: Nikki and Miki embraces each other while looking on each other's eyes lovingly. The Humans and Demi-humans on their backs while cheering. the song was still playing on the background.

Nikki and Miki's faces slowly nearing and nearing to each other until their lips met…

Closes curtains.

The crowd was cheering very loud while clapping their hands as the curtain opens again to reveal the casts. The casts even receives a standing ovation from the audiences as Naoko introduces them to the audiences…

**A/N:** Fweeehhhh!! Wow! The play was……… what? Is it good? Please Review! Is it confusing or what? if it confuses you please asks me and I'll do my best to clear it to you or even edit this chapter. Please tell me.. I want to know your opinions…

Who wants to hear the music they sang on the play????????

R&R

Sorry.. I'm not good at describing costumes…… hehehe…

**Reply to Reviews:**

**SnowCharms-** hey! Thanks 4 reviewing!

**Cholfie27- **thanks for reviewng!! Well, sakura was not really a homo… I just make her like that on the first part… you'll know what will happen on the later chapters… I cannot promise to make Shaoran not an OOC but I'll do my best to make him himself.. gets? And yes! Rizalia and Bonifacio are Filipino words. To be honest, they are the names of Filipino heroes who fought for the independence of the Filipino people, for the freedom of the Philippines. And I am a pure blooded Filipino….. Thanks again!!!!! Please stay tuned!!!

Ja!!


End file.
